1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to training aids. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a training aid for improving the stroke of a tennis player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important, in most tennis strokes, for the wrist to remain unflexed or bent during a complete stroke of the tennis racket. This is one of the most difficult concepts to teach a beginning tennis player.
Many aids have been devised to teach the use of sports equipment or to minimize adverse reactions to the use of such equipment. For example, Hurwitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,881 discloses a tennis aid which is designed to prevent development of or to help cure a condition known as "tennis elbow". Tennis elbow apparently results from shock transmitted to the arm by repeated impact of a tennis ball on the tennis racket. The tennis aid of Hurwitz provides an attachment which reduces this shock. A secondary purpose of the apparatus is to provide a tennis aid to help in teaching the novice player how to properly hold and use the racket for best playing results.
In Bickham U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,106 another tennis device is disclosed for reducing vibrations caused by impact of the ball with the strings of a tennis racket. It is indicated that such vibration is believed to cause gout and other arthritic diseases, as well as softening of cartilage in the forearm. Thus, this device is designed to reduce vibration and also for improving strokes of the user.
Both of the patents just mentioned provide tennis aids which are primarily for reducing effects of vibration and resulting adverse effects to the forearm and elbow. Secondarily, they are supposed to improve the stroke of the beginning tennis player. However, neither one of these devices appear to be designed to prevent bending or flexing of the wrist during a stroke of the racket. Furthermore, these devices appear to be unwieldy and impractical. In the Hurwitz patent, a band is placed around the forearm. An elastic band connects the band and the handle of the racket at a midpoint thereof. It appears that it would be difficult to maintain these items in proper position, the arm band and the connection with the handle being subject to sliding from proper position. In the Bickham patent a relatively rigid support member projects from one side of the racket and would appear to interfere with certain movements.